Not True Love
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Bellatrix marries Rodolphus. But then she becomes a Death Eater and Rodolphus sees how happy she to be one. Black Sisters Part 2 of 3


Bellatrix smiled as she said the words "I do." Rodolphus smiled back at the women he loved. Narcissa cried; she was happy to see her sister so happy. Next to her was their other sister Andromeda Tonks who was also crying. Andromeda's husband decided not to come since the chapel was filled with purebloods that were crazy about blood purity. The minister finished the ceremony and everyone stood up and clapped for the new couple. Narcissa and Andromeda ran up to their sister and hugged her.

"Congrats Bella!" Narcissa wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange… It sounds a lot better than Bellatrix Black." The sisters laughed. Narcissa could help but feel a pang of jealousy. It had been almost a year since Andromeda had been married and now Bellatrix was newly married. Rodolphus came and wrapped his arm around Bellatrix's waist.

"So, the three Black sisters."

"Well… More like the _Black_ sister. Technically, Bella's a Lestrange and I'm… a Tonks." Andromeda felt embarrassed by her last name. Neither of her parents had said a word to her since her wedding. They weren't even talking to her now. Andromeda had barely even talked to her sisters. She was an outcast to her family.

"But that doesn't matter. We're all sisters and we were the Black sisters." Bellatrix leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. She saw his arm twitch and she had to hold herself from smiling to big. Soon his arm would pain him and then he would return to his master. Lord Voldemort. And Bellatrix would go with him. Her husband was a Death Eater and she would be one too.

"Argh! I'm gonna be so lonely without you too!" Narcissa frowned and stuck out her lip.

"You've got one more year of Hogwarts. And three weeks until you're of age." Narcissa groaned and all of them laughed. After what seemed like forever of people congratulating Bellatrix and Rodolphus they finally said goodbye to their families and left.

"Ow. Stupid mark." The couple had just apparated back to Rodolphus' flat. He rolled up his sleeves and the Dark Mark blazed a dark black. Bellatrix couldn't keep her eyes off the Dark mark.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Bellatrix faked her concern. Rodolphus smiled and held his wife close.

"I'm fine. The Dark Lord's just calling me."

"Can I go?" Rodolphus gave Bellatrix a confused look. "I-I mean…"

"Well, you might want to get out of that wedding dress first." Bellatrix smiled, kissed her husband and went to change. Bellatrix didn't now where to go so she grabbed Rodolphus' arm and Side-Along apparated.

"Evening Rodolphus. Don't worry about it. It was a false alarm." The man looked at Bellatrix. "And who is this beauty?" Bellatrix scowled at the man. His face was covered in patches of dirt and his hair, which was slightly balding, was messed up and looking just as filthy as the rest of him.

"This is my wife, Gibbon. She wanted to join me."

"She won't be a Death Eater will she?" Gibbon laughed at the thought. Bellatrix really didn't like him.

"Well, why can't I be one? I'm just as good as you." Gibbon scowled back at her.

"Where is the Dark Lord Gibbon?" Gibbon pointed to a room off to the side. Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked towards the room, the smile on Bellatrix's face growing bigger with each step. They entered the room and Rodolphus kneeled down in front of a man sitting in the only chair in the room. "My Lord." Bellatrix's eyes grew wide; she was in the presence of Lord Voldemort.

"Rodolphus… and… who is this?" Bellatrix kneeled next to her husband.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Wife of Rodolphus."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you…" Bellatrix glanced up at him. "To become a Death Eater." Voldemort smirked.

"A female Death Eater? Interesting… Are you any good at spell casting?"

"One of the best in my class."

"Then, to prove yourself worthy to be a Death Eater you shall duel me." Voldemort stood up. Rodolphus immediately stood up too.

"My Lord-"

"No. Rodolphus, your wife must prove herself. You will not interfere." Bellatrix stood up and hid her excitement. She was battling the Dark Lord. She must prove herself worthy of the Dark Mark. "So. We bow to each other." Rodolphus stepped to the side as Bellatrix and Voldemort bowed. "And now we duel."

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

"_Protego_!"

Spells flew back and forth between Bellatrix and Voldemort until finally Bellatrix used _Expelliarmus_ and Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Rodolphus caught it and handed it back to him.

"Very good. Come here." Bellatrix stepped forward and kneeled. Rodolphus took her left hand and presented it. Voldemort touched his wand to her arm and said some incantation. He took his wand off and Bellatrix's skin burned. She rolled up her sleeves and there it was, the Dark Mark as black as midnight. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. And at that same moment Rodolphus wondered if his wife truly loved him.

Bellatrix stood up and hugged her husband. They bowed to Voldemort and apparated back to their flat.

"It hurts still." Bellatrix rolled back her sleeve and looked at it.

"It will. It will hurt for a few days." Rodolphus pulled her close to him. "You really wanted to become a Death Eater… Why?" Bellatrix smiled.

"Oh, why does it matter? I'm just the same as you. I believe in what he says. And so does most of my family. I was just the first to make a move." Rodolphus laughed.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. But, you'll probably be the only female Death Eater."

"I'm okay with that." Bellatrix smiled and kissed her husband. And once again Rodolphus wondered if his wife truly loved him.

**Thanks for reading! I thought I'd right something about Rodolphus and Bellatrix and about how Bellatrix became a Death Eater. Just something different. **

**I own NOTHING! It all belongs to J. K. Rowling except for the story idea!**


End file.
